Rudeus Greyrat
Rudeus Greyrat is the main protagonist of the series, who is the reincarnated NEET loser who died, the twist is that his memories of his past life remained. His current body possessed high affinity for magic even as a child. Appearance He is tall, well-built and cool-looking man. He was born with brown hair, but after his second encounter with Orsted his hair temporary became white. He also has slightly mismatched eyes because he switched one of his eyes for a demon eye. Personality He is extremely self-aware , because of his former life he is careful not to get carried away and become arrogant. He is afraid to revert to his old self. He is kind, helps his friends and protects his family. He is capable in many fields and people have great expectations of him. Rudeus is very polite to others to the brink of making them uncomfortable. He keeps his Japanese pacifist ways (doesn't want to kill anyone), however, he displays aggression and blood lust should anyone threaten his family. He is extremely perverted. Even though he has this shortcomings, his family and friends still love him since he always takes care of them to a great extent. Even with very high magic capacity and high potential in the battle, he often lacks the confidence to fight his enemy. He always tries not to be full of himself in anything. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Background A 34-year-old NEET otaku who was chased out from his house by his family. Just when he was at the point of regret, he saw a truck moving at a high speed with 3 high school students in its path. Mustering all his strength, he saves them but ended up getting run over by the truck which kills him. The next time he opened his eyes, he was reincarnated to a world of sword and magic as Rudeus Greyrat. Born to a new world with a new life, Rudeus declared, "This time, I'll really live my life to the fullest with no regret!" Thus begins his journey. Power and Abilities *『Demon Eyes: Foresight』 It's a Demon Eye that Kishirika gave to Rudeus for giving her food. It allows the user to see a certain amount into the future. But it is hard to adjust the focus point, the farther he look the more possibilities appear. The Demon Eyes is activated using Rudeus magic power, the more he input the farther away he can see. *『Voiceless Incantation』 Rudeus is one of the few people capable of using voiceless incantation. He cannot use chantless incantation for healing magic. A normal Magician takes at least 5 seconds for a simple spell, for higher spells its 30-60 seconds. Rudeus can do it almost instantly no matter what difficulty of the spell, except for healing magic as only Sylphy can do that. 『Magic』 While Rudeus is a pacifist and doesn't like fighting in general, when he does, he is a formidable opponent. He is capable of casting multiple magics and mold them together. With his scientific knowledge from his previous life and creativity, he always strive for developing more efficient magics for himself to use. Most of the spells he uses a lot, like Rock Bullet, have been stated by Badigadi to have emperor level of power. Initially when he was a child he mostly used water magic getting his water magic to saint level however he eventually shifted to earth magic mainly relying on the spells Rock Bullet and Quagmire which gave him the title "Rudeus of the Quagmire". His total magical power has been stated by Orsted, Kishirika, Badigadi, and Pergius to be above Laplace. He was able to create a nuclear explosion in his fight against Orsted. Which at the time was the strongest attack magic he had used. His rankings as a magician is as follows: * «Water Emperor Ranked» * «Earth Saint Ranked» * «Wind Saint Ranked» * «Fire Saint Ranked» * «Healing Magic - Saint Ranked» * «Detoxification Magic - Saint Ranked» * «Barrier Magic - Intermediate Ranked» 『Attack Magic』 = |-|『Healing Magic』 = *『Ran Ma』- Disturb Magic It is a unique magic that Rudeus copied off orsted in their first fight, it works by interfering with the magic of the opponent disturbing it and preventing it from working. this is a very rare and possibly difficult technique as Sylphiette a talented mage in her own right had a lot of trouble learning it. and had not heard of it either. * 『Electric』 Realizing that 『Lightning』 might be a bit overkill as a single target spell, Rudeus tried to weaken the King-class Water magic. Rudeus was able to use Voiceless incantation to create a miniature thundercloud, compressing it, and designating a target for 『Lightning』. In order to distinguish it from the normal overpowered spell, he named it 『Electric』. The Electric strike is hard to avoid and can numb the nervous system, making it a very useful spell against people who can wear Touki. *『Light Spirits』 Rudeus can make a light spirit scroll to use them to summons bright light spirits as a source of light. *『Howling Magic』 Howling is a type of magic that can locate or paralyse enemies by using sound as a medium, but Rudeus can only use it to surprise or scare opponents. He learned it from Gustav Dedorudia. 『Sword Techniques』 Intermediate-ranked Sword-God Style Since Rudeus cannot make use of Touki, he cannot rise to Advanced ranked Sword Techniques. * 『Saint Dragon Touki』 Saint Dragon Touki is a fighting style for defeating an opponent using a minimal amount of magical power. Develop by Dragon God Urupen and later taught to Rudeus to use with his Magic Armor by Dragon God Orsted. Equipment * 『Arrogant Water Dragon King』 (Aqua Heartia) An expensive staff gifted to him by Eris on his 10th Birthday. The material of the wand is made from a rough and bony wood that comes from a tree called 『Elder Torrent』, that grows in the large forest of the Eastern region of the Mills Continent. The Wand will become a subspecies after it drinks from the Faeries' Spring.The tip of the staff is adorned with a large Magical stone that is the size of a fist that comes from a stray dragon located in the Begaliid's continent. The maker is from the Asura's kingdom palace's Magic team, a wandmaker(Rod Director) called Chein Procyon. A wand's rank is determined by the wood and the Magic rock, both of which are A ranked materials. The Magic Stone alone is at least worth over 100 Asuran Gold Coins. The wand has a lot of sentimental value to Rudeus, as Ruijerd was able to see how important it was to Rudeus and convince him to not sell it so that they could take Ruijerd to the Mills Continent the legal route; instead Ruijerd agreed to enlist the services of a smuggler even though they would be getting involved with people who would harm children, which is against Ruijerd's warrior code. Rudeus commonly calls it his friend and has a few nicknames for it. Although his power has out grown the staff's abilities, he will still occasionally use it during important battles. The Staff is normally kept in his room as a decoration. * 『Mana Absorbing Stone』 A stone made from the Manatite Hydra's body. From Rudeus' testing of the stone, there is a front and back of the stone. When mana is applied to the back of the stone, a high pitched sound would ring out and the front of the stone will emit a magic canceling wave that is similar to 『Ran Ma』. The stone does not actually absorb mana and its magic breakdown power is similar to the Disturb Magic;however, the stone also requires an almost equal amount of magic power to negate attacking magic. Magically created objects like dolls that have their mana stabilized will not be destroyed by the waves, but magic attacks that do not have their magic stabilized will be destroyed. Magic Circles will not be destroyed by the stone, but the barriers created will. By inserting the stone into the 『Zariff's Prosthetic arm』, it can be an effective tool at the cost of magic less effective from that arm. * 『Zariff's Prosthetic arm』 From Zanoba's research of the doll left by the previous owner of Rudeus' house, Zanoba with the help of Cliff were able to create an artificial prosthetic arm. With the chant, "『Oh Earth, become thine Arm.』", the magic tool can be activated, but with the chant 『Oh Arm, return to Earth』. It can also allow the wearer to feel tactile feedback from the fingers and even has the strength to restrain Zanoba's Miko Power. The arm can also fly out as a Rocket Punch. It was used as replacement of Rudeus' left arm that was lost in the fight against the Manatite Hydra and continued to function as a Rocket Punch gauntlet, after all of his limbs were restored by Orsted's King Class Healing Magic, until its capabilities were replaced by the second version black 『Magic Armor』. * 『Magic Armor』 An expansion of the 『Zariff's arm』 system, it is a magic armor that boosts the wearer's physical capabilities in much of the same way as the Fighting God's Golden Armor. After Rudeus met his future counterpart and was given the future diary, he was given the idea to create the armor so that he could become strong enough to challenge Orsted. He had Zanoba and Cliff work on the armor and was given details about the Fighting God's golden armor by Hitogami to speed up production on the first prototype which was painted in camouflage and extremely bulky, about 3 meters tall and bigger than what the future diary described its version which only covered the body. The next versions of the armor are black and smaller to reduce mana consumption. The armor can also be equipped with multiple tube shaped magic tools that were modified to be able to handle Rudeus' magic power and be able to fire off his standard 『Stone Cannon』 to create a Gatling Gun. The later version can be worn all the time, while the 『Magic Armor Mk I 』 which is more powerful and uses more energy is used for when fighting stronger enemies. The latest version of the armor is the 『Magic Armor Mk IIB』. Note: This section is under construction and revision. Trivia *Many powerful people like Kishirika, Badigadi, Pergius, Orsted pointed out that Rudeus' magic power is more or the same as Laplace. *Rudeus can speak multiple languages (Magic God Language, Beast God Language, Fighting God, Human Language) by the time he was 9. Which he learned when he tutored Eris. *When Rudeus was trying to summon a guardian for his family he accidentally summoned Arumanfi one of Pergius' servants. *Rudeus is unable to wear Touki, which would have allowed him to use magic to strengthen his body. Due to this weakness, he cannot reach advanced level of swordsmanship. *Currently Rudeus is both the founder and sole member of the religion he created which involves the worshiping of 3 Goddesses. The first holy relic is the holy panties worn by the goddess of wisdom, Roxy. The second relic is a blood-stained cloth from when the goddess of love, Sylphy, cured him of his ailment. The third relic is a wooden sword that was placed in the basement shrine to symbolize the goddess of war, Eris, who saved him from death. *In Rudeus' second fight against Orsted, he manages to make Orsted use a lot of his magic and also made Orsted draw his katana like sword. *Rudeus is the President of the Rude Mercenary Company. *Rudeus is still using Zariff's arm since it is useful in combat, specially for blocking considerable level of sword attacks except high ranking attacks with high power. * Rudeus is apparently capable of casting an emperor-ranked water magic 『Absolute Zero』 in volume 13. Roxy was the first person who noticed this though he denied due to his ignorance about the nature of emperor-ranked magics and thought that he casted an advanced-ranked water magic 『Frost Nova』until Orsted taught him in volume 19. * Rudeus wanted to buy Shigu's Summoning Magic book in volume 2 but it had been sold. He was able to read it at the library of Ranoa Magic Academy in volume 8. * Rudeous third wife(Eris) is also his second cousin. * Rudeus ran out of mana for the first time during his 2nd fight with Orsted. * Rudeus founded a Fan club for his sister(Norn), he was eventually kicked out three days later. * Rudeus' name before reincarnation remains unknown. * Rudeus started to suspect Hitogami that he may be used as a grand scheme in volume 6 when he was shown Aisha's location through his Demon Eye. Navigation Category:Male Category:Human Category:Greyrat Household Category:Magician Category:Characters Category:Dead End Category:Ranoa Magic Academy Category:Adventurer Category:Student Category:Swordsman Category:Sword God Style Category:Water God Style Category:Buina village Category:Asura Kingdom